The Last Hope
by Mr.Mister
Summary: The evil monster Merzar has been destroying the universe, only Vegeta and Goku are left to stop him. SSJ5? I will try to add Ch.2 soon.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
A while after Dragonball GT. An extremely powerful monster has arrived on Earth. His name was Merzar. He was tall, blue, had long ears, spikes on his shoulder, wore a skirt with pants, and was very muscular. He began to attack all the Z fighters and pretty much the whole universe. He was more powerful, than Buu, Shenlong or anyone else.  
  
"Gohan quick run!" cried Goku, who was very injured from Merzar, and was reduced from SSJ 4, to a regular saiyan. Goku was screaming for Gohan to get away with blood squirting out of his mouth. He already killed all the Z fighters, except for Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Gohan was also injured, but still managed to stay as a SSJ2 and was running as fast as possible. He took flight and flew off. Merzar had an evil grin on his face. He simply held out his hand and shot a massive beam at Gohan.  
  
"NO!!!! Gohan!," screamed Goku. No matter how hard Gohan tried to escape the beam smashed into him, and unfortunately killed him in the process.  
  
"Shit! There goes Gohan!," said Vegeta very angrily. He was damaged too. Goku started to cry, but then Merzar approached Trunks.  
  
"No Trunks, Son move !!!!," exclaimed Vegeta. Trunks powered up a beam and shot it at the monster. Merzar smashed it away, without a scratch, and then punched Trunks in the stomach. Merzar then, while Trunks was covering his stomach and bleeding from the pain, Merzar blew him to pieces.  
  
"Not Trunks too!!" shouted Goku. "Vegeta, I-."  
  
"Nevermind that Kakarott, there must be some way out of this damn nightmare," yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, but pretend, you are dead, Merzar isn't the smartest, but he's strong. He may just journey out of Earth then," said Goku.  
  
"It could work, fool, but wouldn't he just destroy Earth, after?!" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Probably not, He has no use, he killed everyone except us, well almost everyone," relied Goku. "Vegeat get down!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta both played dead as Merzar approached them. He walked right to them and kneeled down.  
  
"Heh, that was easy" said Merzar. Merzar put his hand to Goku's mouth to see if he was breathing. Luckily, he held his breathed for that time. Then he checked Vegeta, and assumed they were dead.  
  
"Well I'm done here," said Merzar happily, and ran and then took off to his next planet to torture. After a few minutes Vegeta and Goku got to their feet. Goku handed Vegeta some Senzu beans. They both ate some and healed. Vegeta sat down and tears dripped from his eyes.  
  
"How the hell could we beat him, and how will we fix all this, there is no time to get those fucking Dragonballs," said Vegeta, pounding his fist into the ground.  
  
"You are right, Vegeta, we don't have time, but there is some way to fix this, I know it," said Goku a bit more cheerfully. 


	2. The Eternal Dragonball

Chapter 1- The Eternal Dragonball  
  
"Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku.  
  
"Ya, what Kakorott?" said Vegeta.  
  
"I know who could help us, maybe the Supreme Kai?" questioned Goku.  
  
"Fine, I guess we have to." replied Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, hold on to my shoulder, I'll use instant-transmission!" said Goku.  
  
In a flash of light Goku and Vegeta vanished. A few seconds later, they arrived at the Supreme Kai's planet. The Kai's planet was grassy and had some trees. He was sitting in front of a crystal ball.  
  
"Goku? Vegeta?! Your here!" exclaimed the Supreme Kai. " I saw all the torment that Merzar was doing to Earth, and I will help!"  
  
"We don't have much time, well tell us how!" said Vegeta angrily.  
  
"Okay, lemme think...um...Oh yes! Well I've heard stories of this Kai, even more important than me, which is hard to believe. Well its called the Master Kai, or something like that. He has been locked up in a ball, almost like Buu a long time ago, but Merzar's brother locked him up in this ball," said the Supreme Kai.  
  
"You mean we have to kill his brother too?!" exclaimed Goku anxiously.  
  
"No, fortunately not, If you can believe it Merzar killed his own brother," replied to the Supreme Kai.  
  
"Ok, good."  
  
"Well you've probably never heard of the Master Kai until now because he has lied dormant in this ball at the very far end of the universe! But the point of this is the power the Master Kai has. If both you Goku, and Vegeta fuse with him you receive enormous power," said the Supreme Kai.  
  
To release him from this ball, you have to obtain the Eternal dragonball, when placed into the ball, it will melt it and the Master Kai will be free to help you. He will turn you into the level of Super Saiyan Five, but you and Vegeta must fuse first into Gogeta to get this power. I think the Dark Eternal Dragon holds this ball but I am not sure, and I do not know where the Kai of the Ball is," said the Supreme Kai.  
  
"Cool SSJ5! Did you hear that Vegeta?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yea, I heard everything now lets go!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you Supreme Kai!" said Goku. They were about to fly off.  
  
"Wait Goku! Vegeta! Let me come I'll help you," said the Supreme Kai. "Okay" said Goku happily.  
  
Before they took off, they needed some way to breath in space. The Supreme Kai had an idea to make a potion that does this. He went to a pot and poured in some liquids. Then he mixed them up and then poured it into 3 cups, and handed them around. Everyone drank them up and flew off. They were now in space wandering through the galaxy.  
  
Goku took a deep breath. "Hey, the potion worked!"  
  
"Yeah, we are heading south right now which is the direction the ball is in. I can sense it," said the Supreme Kai.  
  
"Let's get the hell on the road!" exclaimed Vegeta, as he began to fly faster than the others.  
  
"Okay," said Goku. Everyone started to fly even faster.  
  
"I almost forgot! After we kill Merzar all the people, and everything else he destroyed will come back!" said the Supreme Kai happily.  
  
"Wow really, awesome!" said Goku.  
  
"Yes, that is very good," replied Vegeta. "Well c'mon lets go!"  
  
"I can't wait, Super Saiyan 5! That'll kill Merzar for sure," said Goku excitedly.  
  
"Yea but I have to be fused will you the whole time," said Vegeta.  
  
"Well Vegeta, you won't be fused for that long, the maximum time to be Super Saiyan 5 is about a half hour," replied the Supreme Kai.  
  
"No matter, we'll kill him quickly!" said Goku happily.  
  
And that begins the quest for the Eternal Dragonball. 


End file.
